A piece of Rainbow
by Lobarie
Summary: Mein erster Versuch: Was passiert, wenn Draco Malfoy in einem dunklen Gang auf Harry Potter trifft? DH angedeutet, Oneshot... R


**Heyho, let's go!  
Aaalso, das hier ist mein erster Versuch von einem Oneshot. Ich hoffe ihr seid gnädig mit mir, ich habs einfach mal versucht  
Das Lied 'Ein Stück Regenbogen' gehört natürlich Schandmaul, ebenso wie die Charaktere und Orte und überhaupt alles, was man mit Harry Potter hier in Verbindung bringen könnte, JK Rowling gehören. Ich will hiermit kein Geld verdienen, lediglich ein paar Reviews +liebguck+  
Also, read and review, please  
Diese Story hat keinen Betaleser, wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Ich kam des Wegs und seh' Dich sitzen,_

_dort wo du schon ewig sitzt_

_und wo Du auch noch sitzen wirst, wenn ich_

_schon lange nicht mehr da bin._

Ich komme gerade vom Abendessen aus der großen Halle und bin auf dem Weg in die Slytherinkerker. Da erspähe ich im Halbdunkeln einen Schatten auf der breiten Fensterbank. Von der Neugier gepackt gehe ich näher heran und erkenne nun, dass es niemand anderes als ist als du. Harry Potter, der du seit dem Tod von Granger und Weasley komplett ausgewechselt bist. Du isst nichts mehr, sitzt im Unterricht nur teilnahmslos auf deinem Platz und schon manches Mal hast du in Zaubertränke aufgrund deiner Unaufmerksamkeit beinahe die gesamte Klasse in die Luft gesprengt. Ärgerlich muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich mich in den letzten Monaten viel zu oft um das gekümmert habe, was du tust. Aber aus einem mir unerfindlichen Grund faszinierst du mich mehr denn je und schon manches Mal habe ich mich schon dabei erwischt, wie ich in deinen smaragdgrünen Augen versinken will. Ich trete näher heran. Es scheint, als ob du meine Bewegung wahrgenommen hättest, denn jetzt drehst du dich um. Wohl immer noch wachsam, 'immer wachsam' wie Moody zu sagen pflegte. Eine schwere Stille legte sich über den Gang. "Potter"

_Deine Augen schau'n mich müde an,_

_völlig ausgelaugt und leer._

_Bist ausrangiert schon viel zu lang,_

_kein Funken Glut, kein bisschen Feuer mehr._

Immer noch Stille. Dann, mit leiser, aber vernehmbarer Stimme: "Malfoy..." Deine Stimme klingt sanft, merkwürdig weich. Deine Augen schocken mich. Sie, die einst so voll von Lebenswillen, Freude und teilweise Trotz waren, sind nun leer und ausgebrannt. Ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen. Zwar wusste ich, dass es dir schlecht geht, aber das habe ich nicht erwartet. "Was willst du?", erklingt nun deine rauhe Stimme im Gang. Habe ich mich eben geirrt, als ich deine Stimme gehört habe? Diese hier klingt so anders. So enttäuscht, leer. Ich sage nichts, komme noch einen Schritt näher. "Na los, wenn du mich beleidigen willst, nur zu, fang an...", sagst du teilnahmslos.

_Der Anblick macht mich traurig,_

_weil ich weiß, dass das nicht Du bist._

_Warum lässt Du Dich fallen,_

_ich weiß doch was noch da ist..._

Eine heiße Wut steigt in mir auf. Nein, nicht auf dich, du bist unschuldig. Wut auf Dumbledore! Wie konnte er es nur so weit kommen lassen? Hat er nicht gesehen, wie doch ohnehin schon an deiner Aufgabe verzweifelt bist? Wie du unter deiner schweren Last beinahe komplett zerbrochen bist? Es hat schon lange vor dem Tod deiner Freunde angefangen. Ja, ich kenne die Prophezeiung, aber erst jetzt wird mir klar, was sie wirklich für dich bedeutet. "Ich will mich entschuldigen"

_Hier nimm meine Hand,_

_ich nehm' Dich ein Stück mit,_

_den Weg den Du mich jahrelang geführt hast._

_Bleib hier nicht sitzen - Du erfrierst!_

_Es geht nicht ohne Dich:_

_Die Suche nach dem Ende des Regenbogens,_

_ein Stück vom Ende des Regenbogens -_

_für uns zwei._

Erstaunt siehst du auf. Ich kann etwas hinter deinem Blick sehen, und dieses Etwas lässt mich hoffen. Hoffen, dass doch noch nicht alles verloren ist, von dem was ich hassen und lieben gelernt habe. Ja, Liebe. Hast du je den Spruch gehört, Hass und Liebe liegen so nahe beieinander, dass schnell die Grenzen verschwimmen? Jetzt weiß ich, was damit gemeint ist. Ich habe dich jahrelang so intensiv gehasst, aus einem mir nun vollkommen unwichtigen Grund, und mit diesem Hass, habe ich jedes einzelne Detail in mir aufgenommen und es zu einem Teil von mir gemacht. Die Art wie du redest, wenn du wütend bist, wie du versuchst dein wildes Haar zu bändigen. Selbst die Art, wie du deinen Zauberstab hälst, all das liebe ich an dir. Und um so schmerzhafter ist es für mich, dich nun so zu sehen, denn erst jetzt, wo ich mein ursprüngliches Ziel vor Augen habe, die am Boden zerstört, erkenne ich die Wahrheit. Ich habe dich nie gehasst, nur meine Liebe zu dir, weil ich sie nicht verstanden habe. Zögernd, angstvoll die Reaktion deinerseits erwartend, strecke ich die Hand aus und halte sie dir hin.

_Bist voraus geschritten Tag für Tag,_

_ich kam kaum hinterdrein._

_Ein leuchtend Punkt am Horizont,_

_das Leuchtfeuer, die Sonne die mir scheint._

_Der Wind hat oft gedreht,_

_der Regen den Zweifel noch geschürt,_

_doch es war niemals wirklich Angst,_

_ich wusste, da vorn ist jemand der mich führt._

Sie ist mehr als ein Friedensangebot, sie bedeutet alles, was ich dir geben kann, versuchen zu geben werde. Hilfe deine schwere Last zu tragen... Geborgenheit... Und was du im Moment am dringendesten gebrauchen kannst: Liebe! "Harry..."

_Doch hab ich Dich jetzt eingeholt,_

_weit vor Deiner Zeit._

_Und wenn es nicht alleine geht,_

_dann halt den Rest des Wegs zu zweit..._

Und dann, nach einer Sekunde der Ewigkeit, lächelst du sanft und ergreifst meine Hand. "Draco..."

_Hier nimm meine Hand,_

_ich nehm' Dich ein Stück mit,_

_den Weg den Du mich jahrelang geführt hast._

_Bleib hier nicht sitzen - Du erfrierst!_

_Es geht nicht ohne Dich:_

_Die Suche nach dem Ende des Regenbogens,_

_ein Stück vom Ende des Regenbogens -_

_es ist nicht mehr weit_


End file.
